Under My Skin
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: This is a oneshot based on S03E02 Wolves at the gates. Warning this contains a lemon.


**Hello everyone, this is an extended scene to how I think things would have played out between Marcus and Kore in the episode Wolves At The Gate. I do not own any rights to the characters, or the TV series as they rightfully belong to Steven S. DeKnight I would like to say a huge thankyou to myparamour for being beta. Warning – this chapter includes a lemon so for those of you who don't like them look away now. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

"I am asking you not as your Dominus, but as a man, if you will join me when I leave Rome in the next few days," Marcus pleaded as he looked down into Kore's deep, brown eyes. He had spent many days and nights fantasizing about their stolen time together and he had recently come to the realization that he not only wanted her in his bed, but forever by his side; a thought which made his heart sore.

"Then my answer is yes Marcus." She smiled, and looked back at him with incredible passion.

With nimble fingers he untied her robe, coaxing the garment to fall into a pool around her legs on the floor as he gazed upon her slender, naked figure.

Brown eyes met grey as she was pulled into his body, feeling his erect member against her thigh. Their lips touched and the kiss they shared quickly became heated as the ever-hidden lust took over them both. Marcus released her for only a moment, divesting himself of his own robe before the separation was too much, and he moved to attack her mouth with his tongue as her hands delicately strayed from his hair down his back to clench his arse.

The sudden sensation awoke his arousal even more before he walked her backwards, forcing her body to connect with the wood of the table.

Their tongues collided against each other in competition, both fighting for dominance while her hands moved around to smooth over his lean chest, sliding downwards until his hard cock was in her hand. She stroked, massaged it for a few moments until he groaned, the feeling almost already too much before he pushed her hand away and bent down, breaking their shared kiss to attack her pert breasts, lathing them with his skilled tongue.

She felt the pleasure building in her stomach as a moan escaped through her lips at the feel of his perfect touch.

She could feel herself swiftly becoming wet with anticipation. He gently bit down on her sensitive skin as his hands roamed downwards, parting her legs as he centred himself between her. He removed his mouth from her breast and without warning, thrust himself deep within her.

"Jupiter's cock, you are the image of Venus' beauty," His words carried loving meaning and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her body, the exquisite sensation making him groan.

"Fuck Marcus, I need all of you," she pleaded, her breathing now heavy.

He released himself from her wet folds momentarily before he plunged deep to the hilt inside of her as they rocked together against the desk. She was light in his arms.

She felt her release creeping up before she removed her legs from around his waist and purred, "Sit in your chair."

He quickly obliged with a grin on his face as she straddled him before slowly spearing herself onto his member. His hands flung to her hips, controlling her pace as she began to bounce up and down on him. Her pace soon increased as she rode him until she finally came, riding the wave of pleasure as she called out his name. He hammered into her faster, making the pleasure last longer before he reached the precipice and flew over the edge, joining her as he spilled his seed inside of her core.

Their breathing was ragged from their strenuous activity, forcing her to stay straddling him, gathering her strength while enjoying the feel of his cock still inside her.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she leaned her head contentedly in the crook of his neck, not wanting to remove herself from his presence any longer.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
